Last Night Alone
by MyChemicalAlice
Summary: Naruto was just wounded by Sakura's harsh comment...and Sasuke feels guilty about it. narusasu, sasunaru yaoi. oneshot.


"Naruto, youre so annoying! Why do always go picking fights with people, especially my sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed practically in the blondes face.

"Maybe I wouldnt, if he wasnt such a show-off!!!" he screamed back.

Sakura growled.

"Just because youre all alone and hated doesnt mean you can go doing as you please!" the pinky screamed, not realizing how it would effect naruto.

"Sakura, I dont do as I please, and if you only knew what it was like!" With that the blue-eyed ninja dashed off.

Sasuke looked at his feet, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him.

"Heh...I only said the truth!" Sakura said with a smirk, waving her hands, to motion with her words.

"The truth can hurt more than you know, more than you will ever know..." Sasuke mumbled, clenching his fists.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun?? What are-what are you saying?" She lowered her voice, to a soft, sweet tone.

"What Im saying is what you said crossed the line...you went beyond too far, with only words..." With that, sasuke turned to walk off.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grabbed his shoulder.

"Dont follow me...and dont touch me..." he shook her off and continued to walk.

He turned down an ally and before he knew it, he was narutos house. It was a pretty small house, but that was the least of the ravens worries.

He knocked on the door lightly.

No response.

He knocked harder.

Still no response.

"Naruto?" The onyx-eyed-ninja opened the door silently.

He heard muffles coming from a room and followed them.

The door that lead to the room, was cracked, so the raven opened it a little more.

What he didnt see was the hot-headed, tempered, hyper-active, knucklehead, normal naruto.

He saw a sad young blonde, bawling his sky blue eyes out in a ball on the floor.

"Naruto...? Are you okay?" He held a sad expression as the blonde ninja glanced up.

He threw his head back down and quickly dried his tears.

"Yeah! Im just great! BE-LIEVE IT!!" he tried to sound loud and obnoxious, but it came out weak and muffled with more helpless sobs.

"Naruto...dont lie to me, whats wrong?" Sasuke stepped towards the dobe, and kneeled down next to him.

"Youll listen to me? You wont just pretend to care, then forget it like it was the wind? Thats what everyone else does anyway".

He tried to fight beck his tears.

"No...Im, gonna listen to you...and do what I can to help you" The teme said quietly.

Narutos eyes had a slight gleam of hope.

"O-okay" Naruto managed to spit out.

Sasuke gently pushed narutos beautiful, thick hair out of his face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked softly.

Naruto was silent, then replied.

"Well...I thought about what sakura said...and you know..." he bursted into tears. "Shes right sasuke! Shes right!"

He continued to cry, covering his face with his hands.

"No she isnt...not everyone hates you...not people like me..." He tried comforting the helpless ninja.

Sasukes onyx eyes, caught narutos light blue ones and held them there.

"What did you just say???"

"I said she isnt right, and people who hate you are just selfish, rotten people, who judge too quickly!" He said kinda loud.

"So-so you dont hate me?" Naruto asked.

"No...of course I dont...I lo-...no I dont hate you..." Sasuke replied.

He was about to mention that he loved him, but stopped himself.

The dobes eyes started too dry, but soon re-filled with tears of happiness.

"Sasuke!!!!" The blonde forcefully wrapped his arms around the raven.

Though sasuke was surprised, his eyes softened and he hugged naruto back.

Naruto sobbed into sasukes shirt and cried loudly.

"Oh Naruto...you baby..." Sasuke whispered smiling (OMFG! I made him smile!)

Naruto ignored the comment.

There for who knows long, they rested in each others gripping hug.

Finally sasuke releases his grip and naruto looked up at him.

"Sasuke...I think Im in love with you..." the words slowly made its way past the blondes lips.

The raven lifted narutos chin, and looking straight in his eyes said,

"naruto...I KNOW Im in love with you..."

Not even a moment after he said that, sasuke filled the gap between their faces.

There as they were lip locked, naruto knew he would be okay.

He felt as if sasuke was an angel that just rescued him, and brought him to heaven.


End file.
